


ABC, Won't You Sing With Me

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Illiteracy, Okay so the kid is in it for like five seconds at the end, Post-Canon, Surprises, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "I'm going to teach you a little song.”“A song?”“Yup. It's called the ABC song.”“ABC?”Forlorn about having the world of books locked away from him, Mika offers to teach Damien how to read.





	ABC, Won't You Sing With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So like all I've been doing for the last several days is play this game, and Damien called out to me immediately and I knew I'd love him. I was right, and this poor boy deserves happiness. I've taught kids to read before but not adults so the process may be a little wrong, so you have my apologies there.

Though Mika found that Damien was not as quiet as he once seemed after getting to know him (his silence had previously stemmed from having the thoughts from all in the room coming at him at once), there were times when he became pensive and distant, not speaking a word until she spoke first.

Upon finding him sitting cross legged on the floor looking up at the bookshelf in one of the studies, she knew it was such a day.

“Damien...?” she spoke softly as to not startle him. Not being able to hear your thoughts as you entered a room made him far easier to sneak up on these days.

He turned to look at her with wide eyes before his expression mellowed into a soft smile of greeting, “Oh, hello Mika.”

“Hey there. What are you up to?”

Damien turned back to the books, his expression quickly flashing sadness, “I was just wondering what it’d be like to read one of them.”

Mika’s heart clenched. It was easy to forget that Damien was entirely illiterate. He was, for all intents and purposes, human now, but that was only physically. He still had adjustments to make that were difficult for him to make before.

She moved to sit beside him, instinctively leaning into his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they spent a moment enjoying each other's warmth before she spoke up.

“I could teach you. There is adult education, but I know you're still getting used to new people and going out without mind reading alone.”

“Really...?” he spoke in awe as if this small favor was monumental and she hadn't already made a deal with a demon for him, “If you really... I would love that.”

Mika found the look on Damien’s face too adorable to handle, so she stretched her neck up slightly to kiss his cheek. He turned a flattering red at the surprise and she grinned.

She perused the bookshelf with her eyes before shaking her head, “There aren't really any kid's books around, so let's start with the basics. Though since you’re fully grown you get to go a little faster than a ki would. So, I'm going to teach you a little song.”

“A song?”

“Yup. It's called the _ABC_ song.”

“ABC?”

“Mmhmm. It's to teach people the letters of the alphabet, which then make up all the words.”

He looked a little confused, so she just cleared her throat and began to sing. He watched her with fascination as she sang.

“.. _.next time won't you sing with meeee_ ,” once she finished, she looked over to read Damien's expression, which was rife with joy.

“That was lovely,” he said sincerely. She flushed.

“I'm not such a good singer or anything but it's more fun if you sing it, I mean you can just speak it but where's the fun in that I mean-”

He giggled, effectively shutting Mika up with embarrassment, “I'm sorry, you were just too cute. Can you go a little slower this time?”

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, “How about I sing a part, and then when I stop you repeat after me?”

“Okay.”

“ _A, B, C, D_ ~” she sang, before pausing to look,to him to continue.

“ _A, B, C, D~_ ” he parroted, though it was with much more hesitance. His voice was soft and shy but it hinted at a surprisingly melodious singing voice. That was a thought she tucked away to use later. For now, she just smiled at him in encouragement.

“Good! Now the next part. _E, F, G~_ ”

“ _E, F, G~_ ”

They continued this back and forth until they completed the whole song.

“ _Now I know my ABCs, next time won't you sing with meee~_ ”

“ _Now I know my ABCs, next time won't you sing with meee~_ ”

Once they had finished, she clapped, making him both mortified and pleased, “You did good! We can keep singing later, but the next step is having you write it over and over.”

“Write it?”

“Yup. This is a study, so there must be paper and a pen somewhere...”

She broke out of their embrace with some chagrin to dig around for a pad and pen. Once she found what she was looking for, she gestured for him to come sit behind the desk. While she waited, she began to copy down the alphabet in her most meticulous handwriting as well as big, easily readable letters.

“That's what they look like?” he seemed adorably baffled at the lyrics of the song having a physical form. Mika nodded in assent.

“Do you know which hand is your dominant one?” he held up his right hand and she held the pen out to it. He took it gingerly, like it was a priceless artifact rather than a plastic pen. She leaned over his right shoulder, pointing to the paper below what she had written.

“In the lines down here, try your best to copy what I wrote. Don't worry about size or neatness or anything. Just focus on making them look kind of like mine.”

Damien’s face tightened in concentration as he tried to copy her capital A. She almost wanted to laugh at his serious face. It wasn't normal to be teaching your boyfriend his letters, but neither was dating the bastard progeny of the demon king. It took him a solid fifteen minutes (part of that time was spent with her hand over his, helping to guide the pen in the correct direction and to enjoy how his ears turned pink at their proximity).

Once he had finished, he looked up to her with pride, beaming at his accomplishment. What wasn’t there to love about that face?

“You did a good job,” she praised with a smile, “Okay, so now we’re going to sing the song together, very slowly, and I need you to point the letters out to me as we say them.”

He nodded, looking serious once more.

They sang the first three letters, and then he pointed to first three in the sequence. They repeated this until they made it to the end, once more singing the last lines of the song in unison. Mika leaned down to kiss his forehead as a reward.

“Basically all you have to do now is keep singing and writing until you memorize it, and then we can start working on words, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you so much...” he said softly, turning to look at her and cup her cheek in his hand. His hand was as big and warm as always and she melted into his touch. He stood up so he could kiss her lips and they both smiled into it.

“Not many people get such beautiful teachers as I do. I’m very lucky,” he joked as they pulled away.

“Damien!”

He laughed as it was as wonderful as sound as it always was to her, “After I practice a bit, why don’t we have lunch?”

Mika reached down to hold his other hand in hers, and they shared another smile before he sat back down to resume his copy work.

* * *

A month or so into their literacy training, Mika had left to go purchase some slightly more advanced children’s books for Damien to practice reading. Since he already spoke rather well he was moving at a pleasantly quick pace, and she figure he might be at the third grade level very soon. He still wrote mostly in uppercase letters, but form came after he mastered the basics.

She grabbed a few that recognized from her childhood at the bookstore at the bookstore, and returned home with them and a few bags of other necessary items for the house. She stepped into the foyer, looking around for Damien, who usually came to greet her when her car pulled in. Instead of her boyfriend, she found a small slip of paper on one of the tables.

It had three words written in messy capital letters.

“I LOVE YOU”

Her heart almost stopped in joy, until she noticed that the notes lead her up the stairs. She followed, picking them each up on the way. They all had similar basic phrases on them in the same shaky script.

“THANK YOU”

“YOU MAKE ME SMILE”

“YOU ARE GREAT”

“YOU ARE MY FAV ~~U~~ ORITE” (That one made her laugh.)

By the time she had reached the study (there were multiple in the expansive house but this was the one they had made into a makeshift classroom) the note once again simply read “I LOVE YOU”.

She opened the door to see Damien standing there, nervously holding something behind his back. He smiled shyly at her, “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, and thank you for all the sweet notes you left me. What’s this all about?”

Looking at his feet, he revealed his hand, which held a crudely made little book. She stepped forward to take it from him, examining the pages. The title was written in the same lettering as before.

“THE PRINCESS”

She smiled at him, then opened it (the spine was simply tape so she was very ginger).

“THERE WAS A PRETTY PRINCESS IN CASTLE. SHE HAD BLACK HAIR AND A NICE SMILE”

Underneath was drawing that was crude, but had a surprising amount of detail It was clear the artist had no formal training but an eye for observation. She turned to the next page.

“SHE WAS VERY NICE. ONE DAY SHE MET A DEMON”

Now there was another drawing of her smiling, and of him in his previous demon form.

“SHE ASKED WHY HE WAS SAD. ‘I WANT TO BE HUMAN’ HE SAID”

He was crying in that image, and she was frowning.

‘ ‘I CAN MAKE YOU HUMAN’ SHE SAID. ‘HOW?’ HE ASKED”

It had a nearly identical drawing from the last page, except she was smiling in this one.

“ ‘I NEED TO KISS YOU. THEN YOU WILL BECOME A PRINCE’ “

It was just her again, smiling.

“ ‘OKAY’ HE SAID. SHE KISSED HIM”

There was a drawing of her kissing his forehead. She turned the page, and instead of words there was a full color drawing of the two of them, though Damien now looked more like his current appearance.She tenderly shut the book, holding back happy tears.

“I called James and he helped me with some of it, but I...” he trailed off, looking embarrassed, “I wanted to show you how well you’ve taught me.”

“I had a very good student.”

“I’m only a good student because I had a good teacher.”

No longer able to control herself, Mika placed the book down on the table and rushed forward into Damien’s eagerly opened arms. It was such a simple gesture but that was what made it so _Damien_. He was someone who had spent all his life chasing the smallest bits of happiness he could find, and for her to be in included in those made her overjoyed beyond words.

He held her closely for a moment, and when they pulled away, it was with matching loving smiles.

“I got some books for you to read. They’re not as sweet as what you wrote me, but maybe we could practice them together?”

“I would like that very much.”

She left the embrace to grab her bags, and they sat down to share stories together.

* * *

Many years had passed after Damien first learned how to read; the couple were in their late twenties (or for Damien, in the appearance of someone in their late twenties) and their first had finally started to learn the secrets of unlocking human communication.

She’d be starting school soon, and they wanted her to be as prepared as possible. Mika thought she’d be the one to teach her ways of reading, but when she searched for her husband, she found them in a familiar old study. Before entering, she paused to listen in to their conversation.

“...I'm going to teach you a little song.”

She paused, rethinking her course of action and walking away to leave them alone, letting Damien have this moment to himself. The sounds of a parent and child cheerfully singing their ABCs filled the hallway as the soundtrack to her departure.•

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This was supposed to be a lot shorter than it ended up being, haha.


End file.
